No one knows
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: No one knows the hidden passion deep within the hearts of Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky. Kurtofsky.
1. No one knows

No one knew that the reason Kurt had transferred back to McKinley was because of the sweet, yet depressed love letters Karofsky had been sending him for months.

No one knew that when Kurt had fallen down and hurt his foot while practicing choreography for glee club, it had been Karofsky who had found him and tended to and comforted him.

No one knew that when Kurt had been slushied by Azimio the day before his birthday, Karofsky had lifted him like a baby and carried him to the boys bathroom to wash him off.

No one knew that on Kurt's birthday, his 'girl-time' bowling with Rachel and Mercedes was actually his first real date with Karofsky at Breadstix.

No one knew that when Kurt had forgotten his lunch money in a rush to get to school, Karofsky had been the one to by him a lunch with his.

No one knew that when Kurt practiced his singing in the auditorium, he actually liked it when Karofsky listened.

No one knew when Karofsky hummed or sang along, Kurt actually adored his voice.

No one knew that when Karofsky had joined glee club, it had been Kurt who encouraged him to do it.

No one knew that when Karofsky had the flu and passed out in the locker room, Kurt was the one who drove him home and took care of him.

No one knew that when Kurt tried to cover up his computer screen, he wasn't really looking at gay porn. He was reading heartfelt PMs from Karofsky.

No one knew that when Kurt and Karofsky had been late to glee club once, it had been because he and Karofsky's secret-auditorium-macking session had ran late.

No one knew that when it was Kurt had gotten drunk for once-Bambi doesn't count!-it was Karofsky who had been the designated driver home and had quietly doused him with water and tucked him in lying on his stomach.

No one knew that Karofsky put an extra blanket on him when he though it was cold, then put his jacket on him when he felt it get colder, and drove home without it.

No one knew that when Kurt had disagreed with the family getting a dog, it was because Karofsky was allergic.

No one knew that whenever they went on dates, Karofsky opened his door and pushed his seat in for him, and always paid.

No one knew that when Kurt was about to get swirlied, Karofsky had stood up for him to the point where he was blue in the face.

Everyone knew there was something going on between them. Really, how could they not?


	2. Love Letters: Part 1

'No one knew that the reason Kurt had transferred back to McKinley was because of the sweet, yet depressed love letters Karofsky had been sending him for months' This one is gonna be a multi-chapter, maybe four or five, but I'll update it really quickly.

* * *

Kurt slammed the door to his basement bedroom and locked it. He shifted to the wall and slid down it to his knees. He buried his eyes in his fists and cried, tears staining the sleeves of his Warblers jacket. He heard heavy footsteps and three rushed knocks on the door.

"Kurt-"

"Go away!" he exclaimed, kicking the door hard. Finn jumped back on the other side.

"What happened? Are you o-"

"I said GO AWAY!" he said, letting out a hard cry,

"I need to know if-"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Silence. Kurt cried for a good ten minutes before he checked himself in the mirror. His face was completely red from the tears. He was gonna wrinkle _so _bad from this. He rinsed his face repeatedly with cold water and Clean&Clear facial wash, then moisturized and relaxed on the white couch. He took his jacket and tie off and literally flailed them across the room, as he did with his satchel and shoes. As he was unfastening his belt he heard his computer beep and remembered he had to check his email. He finished changing into his silky-white pajamas, slippers, and robe and checked his email. He had just received a reminder from Mercedes about the sleepover with him and Rachel she was planning that weekend. He scowled and replied 'I'm not going if that psycho bitch is gonna be there.' Almost immediately afterwards he got the reply, 'What's up with you, white boy? Why you cussin out your best friend?' Friend? Kurt laughed out loud at that one. 'Some friend. Tell ya later.' He rolled his eyes thinking about her. What a little _bitch!_ 'Well, I already told Rachel and she's fine with you being there, but you're flipping over her. So it's just gonna be us girls this weekend. Sorry boo. Loves! XOXO' Kurt rolled his eyes and might just have punched Mercedes if she were there. She would choose Rachel over him? Really...what was he thinking! He would never punch his best friend, and besides…she was kind of right. He'd just punch Rachel. As he scrolled down the usual list of chain letters from Finn, Tina, and Brittany, he saw an unfamiliar name. 'TheGuyWithTheSlushy3000' he gulped and closed his eyes. Holy _shit. _He knew who it was, he just knew it. He closed his eyes and clicked _Open_. When he opened his eyes, he saw a long message in front of him. _What the hell is this?…_

**Dear Kurt,**

**You're probably thinking I'm just gonna ask you if you told anyone about our kiss. Well, you can guess again. I actually really need your advice. I've been having issues dealing with my sexuality lately and it's really getting on my nerves. A few nights ago, on Wednesday, my Mom found a file of…sexually orientated pictures of…men on my computer. She confronted me with printed copies of them. All 326 of them. She made me tell her exactly what I liked in each and every one of them. When I started crying, she slapped me in the face and told me to get my mind out of the influences of social media and back onto my schoolwork. She showed my Dad when he got home, and he made me go to the church all day Thursday and pray for God to forgive me. When I got to school, I was tempted to tell a friend about all of my struggles with my sexuality, but then I realized that I couldn't. There's no one in the whole school that would accept me being gay that doesn't already hate my guts. I want so badly to be able to be myself and still be accepted by everyone else, but I know it's impossible. So now I'm trapped with no way out.**

**Please help me, Kurt, I need it. I really do.**

**Love,**

**Dave.**

Kurt blinked back tears and smiled, typing up a reply. No matter how much pain he had inflicted on him, Dave Karofsky really wasn't such a bad guy. It was hard to admit it, but he could tell. Kurt couldn't hate someone who was so much like he was a year ago…so much like him in general. When he finished typing, he yawned and stretched, before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. He climbed into bed, where he pulled the thick comforter snuggly around his slender arms, and fell asleep gazing at the full moon. Little did he know Dave Karofsky was gazing at the same moon somewhere, dreaming of the feel of Kurt's soft lips against his.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I decided to he emails are gonna gradually get more intimate each chapter until Kurt transfers. Please review! Constructive criticism is your friend~ ^_^

(If anyone has any ideas for another 'No one knew…' please let me know! I'm open to any suggestions and am trying to get it as long and consuming of their life as I can!)


End file.
